Truth Be Told
by Scifan
Summary: This was a story dedicated for one of Camy's challenge's Secrets. While at a street market on another world, John and Teyla admire an unique globe, but now they have to tell the truth about each other to get their hands free from it.


Truth Be Told

John and his team are exploring a new planet and as they approach the village they can see the streets are filled with people. On either side of the street are merchants displaying theirs goods. Some have interesting jars, clothing, glassware, food and many odds and ends.

Rodney smiles as he enjoys inhaling the overwhelming smell of delicious foods. "It's a street fair or market, however you want to say it," Rodney says in delight. Ronon and Teyla give him a confusing look.

"It's something similar to what some cultures do on Earth. It's a way for the merchants and other people to share their goods," John explains with a smile.

As they stroll through the market something catches John's eye. It is a glass globe with unique colors of blue and white, and when the light hit it just drew him to it. John looks around the stand to see if there are any other ones, but it is the only one. He picks it up and was totally mesmerized by it. He calls Teyla over to show her.

Just as Teyla puts her hands on it to admire it, the merchant yells, "No! Stop!" Both John and Teyla's hands are stuck to the globe.

"_What the_.." John starts to exclaim. Ronon and Rodney run over once they heard the merchant yell.

Rodney interrupts, "What did you do _now_!" John shoots Rodney a dissatisfied look.

"They both touched the Globe of Truth," explains the merchant. They all look at the merchant with a different look.

John's look was not pleasing. Teyla was concern and uncomfortable. Ronon had a slight smirk and a gleam in his eyes and Rodney was like a kid in a candy story.

"Oh, _really_," Rodney says with a mischievous look on his face. John shoots him a stern look, but Rodney ignores it.

"What exactly does this _globe_ do?" Ronon asks with a curious, but also playful tone. Both Teyla and John are not amused.

"Can we ask them any question and they have to answer?" Rodney asks with total enjoyment.

"_Rodney_, knock it off!" barks John. Rodney continues to smile and looks at the merchant for answers.

"No, you can not use the stone in that way. It is only to ask questions about how the two holding the Globe feel towards each other. It is commonly used for couple about to join in unity," the merchant explains in earnest. Ronon turns his head half way around to kind of hide his increased smile. The merchant continues, "It forces them to tell the truth. They can not tell a lie."

Fear came across John and Teyla's faces as Rodney and Ronon look to them and contemplate what question to ask first.

Rodney starts to look at Teyla, but then he get asks John a simple question, "John, do you like… Teyla?"

John looks surprised at the simple question, "Well, yes. Of course I do." John smiles at Teyla , she also smiles back and nods to his response.

Ronon asks Teyla the same question and she also says yes. The Globe remains the same. The both of them give themselves a look of relief.

Ronon steps closer to Teyla leans down to the level of her face and gives her the biggest boyish grin she has ever seen. She can tell he wasn't up to good and gives him a reprimanding look. "Have you ever lied to Sheppard?" He pulls back and stands up straight waiting for her answer. She shoots him look that could kill.

Rodney snaps his fingers and points to Ronon, "Great question!"

Before Teyla could stop it any longer, it blurts out, "Yes!" Her lips suck into her mouth and her eyes grow wide.

John squints his eyes, "That's not fare. Everyone lies to the other eventu……."

"I hate GOLF!" blurts out some more. She wished she could free her hand to cover her mouth., she wished she didn't touch the globe. "I make sure I have other plans to get out of it each time."

John's face looked a little surprised, but then he looked at her with smiling eyes, "That's ok, I had a feeling that you really didn't like it." Teyla smiled back and lipped the words _thank you_.

Rodney face contorts slightly in disgust and points at the merchant, "How many questions do we have?"

"They have to reveal their true feelings and resolve any issues that might be in the way." answers the merchant.

Ronon looks at John, crosses his arms and gives him the biggest smile, "_Really_."

John's eye got bigger, briefly he looks at Teyla, and return to look at Ronon again, "Ronon, don't do this." Teyla looks at John with a concern look on her face.

"Well, that's no fun," complains Rodney, not paying attentions to the looks being exchanged between Ronon and John. "We already know that they are just friends. I was hoping this was going to be a lot more fun," Rodney sighs. Teyla tries not to let her nervousness show.

John's eyes glare at Ronon as Ronon contemplates his next question, but then he turns his attention to Teyla, "Teyla, how do you feel about Sheppard?"

Teyla tries to resist the urge, terror fills her eyes, "I LOVE HIM!"

They all look at her stunned, even Ronon. He thought she only liked him as a friend and he was just trying to torture John, but this was the last thing he expected.

Teyla looks at John's still stocked face and looks at him this sadden eyes, "I am so sorry John. I did not mean to embarrass you."

"How? When? I," responds John.

"I have always admired you and I have also enjoyed our friendship, but through the years my feelings have grown for you," Teyla answers with a worried look. "I would understand if you do not return the same feelings."

John started to become uncomfortable and didn't dare look at Ronon. Ronon notices John trying to avoid the issue, "John, tell her how _you_ feel."

John slowly looks at Teyla, gives her a gentle smile and softly tells her, "I love you too."

Ronon dawns a satisfying smile and Rodney gives him a curious look, "You knew about John's feelings for Teyla?" Ronon continues to smile and nod yes in response.

"How is this going to work?" asks a concern Teyla.

John reaches and touches her chin, neither one of them realizing that his hand was free, "Don't worry we'll figure it out as we go along." They both embrace in a hug as the merchant removes the globe from John's hand. They both slowly pull away from each other slightly and begin to kiss.

Rodney face contorts, " Aw, come on guys. I just got use to the fact that you actually love each other. It's too weird to see you guys kissing."

With his lips still on Teyla's, John speaks out of the corner of his mouth, "Shut _up_, Rodney." John goes back to what he was doing and Teyla begins to giggle.

A smile comes across Rodney's face as he approaches the merchant, "I have a girl back home…."

John and Teyla quickly stop kissing and all three respond simultaneously, "Rodney, NO!" Ronon grabs Rodney by the arm and they all head back to the jumper.

As they were walking to the jumper, Rodney was complaining to John about the globe and Teyla looks up to Ronon, "You knew about John?" Ronon just grins, shrugs his shoulders and keeps on walking.

The End


End file.
